This invention relates to a magnetic tape drive and more particularly, to a clip for securing a motor to the chassis of a tape drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,664-Perona shows a tape drive for use with so-called "Mini-Data" cartridges. There are standards for these drives so that drives manufactured by different companies can read and write data interchangeably. These standards are referred to as the "QIC" (Quarter-Inch Cartridges) standards. One set of standards is referred to as the "QIC-80 Standards for 250-800 megabyte products." The QIC standards specify the pressure of engagement between the driven roller in the cartridge and the drive roller in the drive. The pressure between the driven roller (wheel) in the cartridge and the drive roller (wheel) in the tape drive which is providing the drive must be at a certain level.
Recently, a new wide tape cartridge referred to as "TRAVAN" has been announced for use with such drives. In such drives it is necessary to provide an electrical grounding connection between the tape drive motor and the printed circuit board which controls the operation of the drive.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the mounting of the motor on the chassis and to provide a good ground connection between the motor and the printed circuit board.